


Reveries and Delusions

by szarikk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Social Anxiety, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szarikk/pseuds/szarikk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can hide all I want but the sun'll always rise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reveries and Delusions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello darlings, I appreciate all of the souls that decide to read this.

Pink shower tiles, cracked and crumbling ‘round the edges. White dust streaks over the marble. Here thoughts wander to untold reveries. Here in such a little space, she writes of wind, and airy breaths, and anything that floats elsewhere. It’s a cramped shower stall yet her musings climb higher than the moon. Ideas, and memories, and worries all pile up. They’re blown into the stars, a perpetual amount that keeps flowing out and forming whole universes. Ones of steady hands and breezes, ones of rain and comfortable arm chairs, ones unshackled. And she can see all of them if she just closes her eyes and looks up towards the sky. But she inevitably happens upon a wall. A thick wall that blocks the stars because her dreams only go as far as the walls of the bathroom she’s hiding in. Time prunes her fingers and toes. Time forces her out of the shower stall. Cheeks flushed with misery in a stuffy bathroom. Steam rises with her far-flung delusions and the anxiety plummets as if she suddenly has a gravitational pull. And reality is just clambering from secluded shower stall to narrow closet to dark corner. Because you can’t just come out. You can’t simply release yourself.


End file.
